


Bare Your Insecurities To Me

by AllTimeGhosts



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, This is the most intimate thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeGhosts/pseuds/AllTimeGhosts
Summary: Shore leave brings forth some of Scotty’s insecurities about the age difference between you two, and you have to show him how much you truly love him.





	Bare Your Insecurities To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Scotty fic I’ve ever written so please let me know if you like it!

Time off: the two blessed words that made everyone, even Spock, rejoice when the Captain's voice rang out across the ship. You were already on your way to Scotty before Jim could sign off. The minute you caught sight of your boyfriend you increase your pace to a fast-walk-bordering-on-jog wanting to be with him as soon as possible.

As you neared you could hear his Scottish accent chastising the engineering department. He was droning on about how they weren't on vacation yet, and still had work to do. You interrupted his spiel, encircling your arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck.

Startled he stopped mid-sentence to turn to see whose arms were around him. A light giggle escaped your lips at his bewildered expression. When he realized it was you his face melted into a soft smile, and leaned in to kiss you.

"What were you were saying about work, boss?" One of the red shirts called out, breaking your moment.

"Ach, get back to work ya cheeky bastards, this isn't a show," he ordered, gazing appreciatively at your form.

"Can you believe Jim is giving us a week of shore leave?" You ask before he can kiss you again as you grab his hand, leading him towards his office.

You use the term office loosely. It's mainly a single table covered in deconstructed parts that used to be whatever Scotty's weekly project is. On weekends, or after successful away missions, the table is cleared and surrounded by chairs so the engineering division can drink illegal alcohol. But you didn't know about any of that...

Closing the door behind you two, you push him against it before kissing his lips. His mouth feverishly pushes back against yours. Your lips lock in a heated kiss, hungry for what the other is offering. Slipping your tongue into his mouth you delve deeper into him. You break away to leave a searing kiss on his neck, right on his pulse point, before stepping away from him. You choose to lean against the edge of the table, covered in what seems to be... replicator parts.

"We should see if we can stay in the cabin we did when your baby was being rebuilt," you casually comment as if you hadn't just pulled him away from work to ravish him in his office moments ago.

"'m sure Jim will allow it," he says, voice husky and distracted. Stepping forward he places both of his hands on either side of the surface under you. He dips his head down to the crook of your neck, lips massaging your skin. A sigh of pleasure involuntarily leaves you.

Gliding your hands up his abdomen, across his shoulders, and finally settling them in his hair to bring his face up and in front of yours. He gives you a questioning look, wondering why you stopped his ministrations.

"I just wanted to tell you I love you," you explain before letting him go and pushing him back, "I also wanted to show you how much I love you." Dropping to your knees you reach towards him, but before you can get your hands on him his comm's chirping stops you in your tracks.

You both let out an annoyed sigh as he flips open his communicator and says, "Aye, Captain?"

"Scotty, I need you on the bridge, Uhura's station is malfunctioning again," Kirk demands.

"Again? That's the third time this week!" He exasperatedly replies, grabbing his toolbelt. With a kiss on the cheek and a short I'll see ya later he exits the room. Letting out another sigh, this one from disappointment, not pleasure, you stand up to leave Scotty's office to instead focus your energy on packing.

——————

The next time you're completely alone with Scotty is when you're dropping your luggage on the bedroom floor of the cabin. You flop back onto the bed, arms spread to take up as much room as possible.

"C'mon, lassie, these bags aren't gonna unpack themselves," Scotty says while nudging your knee as he walks past you to the dresser.

"I know that," you respond, sitting up to get a clear view of him, "because you're going to unpack them." Already knowing your next move he grabs you around the waist before you can even take two steps away from the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah," he hugs you against his chest, holding you hostage, "You're gonna help me, ya scoundrel." Pouting at his words you let out a whiny, high-pitched noise. When his demeanor doesn't change, you give in and head over to the suitcases.

You unpack your things in a comfortable silence, and it's not long until you get a system going. You hand him a piece of clothing and he puts it in its designated drawer. Once you two finish you grab your toiletries and motion towards the bathroom, telling him what you intend to do without words. He nods in confirmation, moving to stretch out on the king-sized bed. It's a welcomed difference from the skinny Starfleet issued mattresses.

After your shower you towel off, drying yourself completely. You exit the bathroom, towel left to dry on the hook, to find Scotty resting in the same position he was in earlier. At the sound of the door closing, he looks up, mouth open to say something but stays frozen as his eyes drag down your bare body.

"It was so cold the last time we were here, I wanted to soak up all this non-artificial warmth while I can," you shrug, walking over to kneel next to where he's sprawled out.

"Stunning," is the only word he utters, eyes still raking over you, memorizing the shape of you. 

"God, why are you even with an old man like me? You could have anybody you want. If your mind wasn't enough to convince me of it, your looks sure are. You should be with someone better, younger." His words are fast and jumbled as if his insecurities had been floating around in his head for awhile and had finally broken free from his mouth.

"Woah, where is this coming from?" You question him. He had never voiced his concerns about your age difference before, and you had no idea why he was starting now.

"I just- I know you're not gonna want to be with an old man forever," his eyes are shifted downcast. He's ashamed of telling you this as if bringing his worries to your attention will dissolve some magical spell that has been keeping your age gap hidden from you.

"First off, Monty, you're not even that much older than me. Second, I'm dating you because I like you. You're the most caring and compassionate person I've ever met. Your brain has me enraptured, the way you can solve any problem that arises-- well that's sexy as hell to me. Not to mention your amazing looks. I'm surprised every girl on the ship isn't trying to take my spot next to you," you divulge your true thoughts to him.

"I don't deserve you," he whispers, blush covering his cheeks and creeping up his neck.

"No, you deserve so much more. But this," you take his hand in yours and place it on your chest so he can feel your heart beating, "this heart belongs to you, and only you. I love everything about you."

You reach out, grabbing the hem of his shirt to tug it up, and over his head. "Wh-what are ya doin'?" He questions.

"I want to show you just how much of you I love," you whisper, leaning close to his face, lips barely brushing his as you unzip his pants and rid him of the rest of his clothes.

He tries to sit up, chasing your lips for a kiss but a hand on his chest keeps him flat on his back. Your free hand starts to travel, exploring him, caressing his soft, pale skin. You start at his neck brushing your fingers lightly against him, adding more pressure as you near his collarbone. You bend down and leave a kiss in the middle of the space between his collarbones. The tension melts from his body, his breath evening out and relaxation finally taking hold of him.

You take this as an indication that you can utilize your other hand. Broad strokes down his chest are next, then back up, and down once more only to let your nails leave light scratches on him. Lower your hands wander, thumbs rubbing circles over his hip bones. Another kiss is laid right below his navel. Your hands trace the insides of his legs down to his ankles. Finding a scar you press into it, running over the outline of the permanent impression.

It's like your hands have a mind of their own and they just want to show him what you see. It goes on like this for awhile, silence encompassing you two as you worship his body the way he deserves. The way he's always wanted to be. He's never had someone touch him in such a curious, attentive way. The fact that he is completely open and vulnerable doesn't even phase him, because you are also open to him. Allowing him to see you exposed, physically and emotionally.

"Monty," you breathe out once you've made your way back up to him.

"Mmm," he acknowledges you, waiting for you to say something, anything.

"You're beautiful, and there's no one I'd rather spend my life with," you confess nuzzling your face into his neck, snuggling into his side.

"But-" he tries to contradict you.

"But nothing. That's how I feel and you can't change my mind. I don't care that you're older than me. We work better than any relationship I've been in before. You make me the happiest I've ever been, and that's all that matters," you explain.

"I love you," he tells you, kissing your hairline.

"I love you, too," you end the conversation, and fall into a safe, secure silence cuddled into each other. The perfect way to start shore leave.


End file.
